the_fantabulousfandomcom-20200214-history
SphereFriends
Not to be confused with Shamrocks. SphereFriends are friendly creatures and major characters in the Fantabulous Series. Appearance SphereFriends in Le Fantabulous Game generally all have the same body shape: a sphere-shaped body (hence the name) with large mouths and square-shaped eyes. While the only thing differentiating most SphereFriends from each other is the body color, some have facial features to make them unique. In The Fantabulous Game, SphereFriends have a more detailed appearance, with more circular eyes and more detailed mouths. Birthing SphereFriends do not lay eggs or produce young. No, once every 9000 years, the Sausage Moons align, and the combined moons' rays of light bring a new SphereFriend into existence. They start out as but simple balls, but as they grow, they form their trademark facial features. Teh End. This info brought 2 u by the anti-bad Sphere Channel. is gud plz watch. Le Fantabulous Game V 0.8 In version 0.8, SphereFriends are one of the few characters CapBoy can interact with. They communicate via a weird backwards language (see below) and when interacted with they bah like a sheep and fly up into the air. One particular SphereFriend, SphereFriend Yellow, turns into a ball to help CapBoy. Version 0.9 In version 0.9, SphereFriends now play a bigger role. Three different SphereFriends (including the returning SphereFriend Yellow) all turn into balls to help CapBoy solve puzzles and fight enemy Shamrocks. Other NPC SphereFriends also give hints as to how to tackle certain major objectives. The Fantabulous Game SphereFriends have been confirmed to return in The Fantabulous Game, but with an updated appearance. Notable SphereFriends SphereFriend Yellow SphereFriend Yellow is the first SphereFriend you meet in Le Fantabulous game. He transforms into a ball to help you fight Shamrocks. Braver Test Friend A SphereFriend who runs the "Braver Test" in CircleFriend FightyPlace. Is insistent that Obama agrees with him. Stuck Friend A SphereFriend who came to Signville U.S.S.R. on a dare, but got stuck. He is now "scare." MessHead Friend A SphereFriend who warns CapBoy about how "underfoot eggs" (presumably the egg tiles which drastically increase the player's FOV) were messing with another SphereFriend who fell off the side of level because of it. Bridge Friend A SphereFriend who built a bridge for CapBoy to reach the Egg King. Unfortunately... He also appears to have some sort of SphereFriend Silver. Bork Friend A Brainwashed SphereFriend who "bork bridge" leading to the Egg King. He does have a sausage though. SphereFriend Red A red (duh) SphereFriend who can explode. He can only damage robots, but badly. He is also the only character in the game to swear. It has been censored for the purpose of being SFW. SphereFriend Orange An orange SphereFriend who when thrown lights up the area. SphereDog Worf Worf. Secret Friend A SphereFriend who clues you in on a certain boss's weakness... Die Friend An unfortunate SphereFriend who "is become die." Yiff His name pretty much explains his personality. You can typically find him looking at a furry comic/magazine. The Shamrock and Spherefriend War We currently don't know much about this war. All we know is that it happened, and it either started or further grew the two races rivalry. We will learn more about it in TFG, so stay tuned. "The war was very anti-anti-bad." -Something both races can agree on. Trivia * The Spherefriends, Especially their more modern design, bear a striking resemblance to Kermit the Frog.